


tonight

by mutsu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Season 2, Romance, Shinkane - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsu/pseuds/mutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les yeux fermés,Akane Tsunemori était bercée par l'odeur rassurante des cigarettes de son compagnon.Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle et un sourire mince se dessina sur ses lèvres.Malgré son air taciturne,Shinya était ému.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight

Il était adossé contre le mur,son torse de flic exposé et son spinel entre les doigts.Kougami Shinya avait passé son bras autour de la petite brune qui gardait sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule musclée de l'ancien exécuteur.Les yeux fermés,Akane Tsunemori était bercée par l'odeur rassurante des cigarettes de son compagnon.Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle et un sourire mince se dessina sur ses lèvres.Malgré son air taciturne,Shinya était ému.Emu par la fragilité des épaules d'Akane,ému par sa petitesse dans ses bras,ému par l'accès de pudeur qui l'avait poussée à se cacher la poitrine avec un pan du draps.Dans ce tourbillon d'émotion,il finissait toujours par revenir à un sentiment qui le hantait et le déchirait doucement de l'intérieur.Cette impression d'avoir quelque chose qui se brise en lui à chaque fois qu'il croise le regard aiguisé et calme de la jeune femme dans lequel existait toujours une petite touche douce et bienveillante de ces yeux marrons qui se posaient autrefois sur lui,surmontant un sourire naïf presque enfantin.Il se rendait compte que c'était par sa faute qu'Akane était devenue aussi forte que l'acier (ou peut-être était-ce grâce à lui).Et pourtant,il retrouvait toujours en elle la candeur qui faisait d'elle sa lumière,cette innocence qui l'avait sauvé autrefois.

Il éteignit sa cigarette inachevée sur le cendrier de la commode,ce qui poussa la jeune femme à se redresser doucement et reporter son attention sur lui.Par moment,sa présence lui semblait irréelle.Peut être avait-elle trop souvent eu des hallucinations où il était à ces côtés pour qu'elle devienne incapable de différencier la réalité de l'imaginaire.Mais quand elle toucha son bras musclé,elle se sentit rassurée ; il était bien là et sa main cherchait la sienne dans la pénombre de la chambre.Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Shinya parla d'une voix tellement basse,qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point de disparaître - pensée qui l'angoissa profondément.

« Tu as déjà imaginé un monde où nous ne sommes pas ensemble ?»

    Le cœur d'Akane se resserra.Une vague d'amertume la submergeait tandis qu'elle laissait planer le silence un instant ,le temps de se redonner un semblant de maîtrise de soi.Ses lèvres s'arrondirent sur un oui.

« Et comment t'es tu sentie ? »

Cette fois la réponse fut immédiate.

« Vide .. »

Sa voix était brisée,chargée d'émotions et le cœur de Shinya chavira.Des centaines d'images traversaient son esprit ; la jupe noire,la petitesse de son dos,la fragilité de ses mains,son regard franc et son sourire - bon dieu - son sourire.

Elle continua timidement.

« Et toi ? »

Ces deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur lui.Sa voix s'éleva comme du tonerre et cela rappela à Akane à quel point les yeux gris de Shinya évoquaient pour elle une tempête.

« Enragé,incontrôlable et fou de chagrin ! »

Il avait lâché sa main et elle sentait son poing se crisper sur la couverture et sa mâchoire trembler.  
Shinya passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés en continuant ;  
« Je serais prêt à tuer,à me tenir seul face au monde pour ce nous .. »

Son ton se faisait plus élevé et Akane se surprit à se sentir bouleversée par cette détresse.Elle ressentait en lui une violence,une lutte et un horrible mal à mettre cette rage en des mots.Et cette impression revint ; il était à a fois vulnérable et fort.

Son corps avait bougé de lui même ; elle avait posé ses deux mains sur ses joues et pressé son front contre le sien.Sa voix se voulait calme mais elle tremblait comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser en larmes.

« Mais je suis là .. Et je ne m'en irais pas.»

Était-il surpris ? Oui. Était-il heureux ? Plus que n'importe quel homme. Était-il triste ? Oui.Il était de nouveau plongé dans un tourbillon d'émotions,des montagnes russes interminables.Il prit la source de ses tourments dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.Avec force,de peur de la voir disparaître et avec douceur,pour ne pas la briser.Il sentait la fraîcheur de ses cheveux marrons courts près de son visage et cela lui arracha un sourire.

Il l'aimait à la folie.

 

 

  
_And I don't want to be here,If I can't be with you tonight. ___


End file.
